Despite numerous objective evaluation criteria for acoustic systems, such as for example frequency response, distortion factor, etc., a comprehensive evaluation also requires above all psychoacoustic criteria, wherein the full auditory impression of listeners, which is difficult to measure, plays a particularly significant role. Determining a meaningful average auditory impression requires several different listeners who form their opinion under mostly identical conditions. To that end the same sounds are preferably offered in succession to the listeners in the same place, which they can then evaluate in accordance with corresponding subjective criteria. A considerable expense is already required to carry out such an evaluation.
In addition, this expense is multiplied if, as is often the case, not only one loudspeaker system is to be tested in a monitoring room but several different loudspeaker systems and/or different monitoring rooms are to be tested. This becomes even more difficult and considerably more expensive if the loudspeaker systems and/or the different monitoring rooms must be interchanged. For example the evaluation of loudspeaker systems in vehicles is difficult because the testers in each seat can only be questioned individually, and as a rule changes in the loudspeaker systems and to the interior space involve construction and are time consuming. Depending on the situation, the testing in vehicles usually takes place at the end of the development time, thus at a time when only a small number of interior spaces can be provided and the available time for acoustic testing is very short.